


Witch Era Do You Think I'm From?

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Kara comes clean to her girlfriend about her being a witch through pajamas and coffee.Modern Witch AU.





	Witch Era Do You Think I'm From?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkheart9459](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/gifts).



Supernatural powers had never been a secret in this world.             

Humans are still the majority population of the earth so it’s no surprise that whoever that possesses supernatural powers are discriminated and often looked down upon as they are seen as evil.

Kara Danvers were one of those that had supernatural powers. She was born as a witch and got abandoned since she was 5. She was picked up by a pair of couple that didn’t mind when they discovered that she’s a witch, however they did taught her how to hide her powers and control them as they knew how difficult it would be if she shows her power to the world.

Now, she works at CatCo Worldwide Media as a personal assistant to the one and only Cat Grant, who is also her girlfriend.

It took them a couple years to get to where they are right now, ignoring the first wave of gossips and problems when they first announce their relationship. Cat was called as the boss who sleeps with her staff, which also happen to be rather young, while Kara was called as the PA that slept her way up.

And now they’re one year into their relationship and Kara is finding a way to tell Cat the fact that she’s a witch.

* * *

 

“Kiera----!” Cat’s voice easily heard by everyone on the same floor. Kara snaps her fingers and made the coffee in her hand warm and walked as fast as she could into Cat’s office.

“Yes, Ms Grant?”

Cat had her back facing Kara while she pinches the bridge of her nose, “Schedule a meeting with legal for tomorrow, and ask IT to fix my computer it’s making a lot of noise.”

Kara hands Cat the coffee when she finally turns over, and took out her notepad to jot down what Cat just asked of her, “Sure thing.”

Cat looks up after a sip on her coffee, and smiles softly at Kara, “Also, Carter asked if you want to join us for dinner tonight.”

Kara laughs, “You know I always love having dinner with you guys, of course.”

“I’ll make your favorite.”

“I love you.” Kara blushes lightly.

It still shocks her how different Cat is when she’s alone with Kara, she’s still this badass, amazing and strong woman that she shows the world, but she’s more attentive and caring of Kara. Very much like how she is with Carter.

“Now go get IT and fix my damn computer.”

* * *

 

Kara was at home preparing and changing before going to Cat’s house when her sister came back from her work. She came out from her room the moment she heard the keys turning and saw Alex walking in with a hand over her right eye.

Kara buttons the last button on her shirt and saw Alex walking in with a few bags and a bruise on her right eye. “Alex?”

“I thought you were going to Cat’s place for dinner?” Alex asked, surprised that Kara was at home.

“I am, but I came home to shower and change, what happened to you?” Kara asked, summoning a small mirror with just the mutter of a few words. She holds the mirror in front of Alex’s right eye and scans to see if there are any internal damage and if Alex needs to go to the hospital.

“I got in a fight, this dude was picking on this woman in the store so I went to him and he got mad so we fought.” Alex explains while she holds still for Kara because she knows that there is no point fighting.

“And I won.” Alex finishes smugly.

“Did you?”

“Oh yeah he got more than just a bruise.”

Kara snapped and the mirror vanished from her hand. She grabs her keys and started walking to the door. “Okay I need to get going but you remember to ice that okay?”

“I will, you have fun okay. And tell Carter that I’ll bring him all the books he wanted to CatCo, tomorrow.” Alex smiles.

Kara was on her way out when she figures she needs to tell Alex what she’s going to do.

“I think I’m gonna tell Cat tonight.”

Alex stops what she was doing and walk towards Kara who shuts the door behind her slowly. “Are you sure?”

Kara started rambling, “I can’t hide it anymore, yesterday I almost set this guy on fire in her office because he was making her stressed out.”

Alex laughs lightly, “Okay, I still don’t think it’s a great idea, but I trust you. So you do what you think is best for you, and if she reacts badly, I’ll be here eating ice-cream and binging Brooklyn Nine-Nine.” She says and rubs Kara’s arms up and down.

“Okay…I can do this.” Kara took a few breaths before she gives Alex a hug and went out.

* * *

 

Kara got to Cat’s house and they had dinner. Cat made Kara’s favorite dish, bolognese and mushroom soup with pepper. They talked with Carter while Kara spill about this latest game that Winn got. After a few rounds of Settlers of Catan, Carter went to bed while Cat and Kara went into their room.

“Penguin pajamas?” Cat asked after she came out from the bathroom after she changed into her silk robe.

Kara looks down at her cute penguin printed pajamas and raised an eyebrow at Cat, “I’m getting you a set of pandas one tomorrow.”

Cat walked to Kara and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, “You look cute.”

“And you look gorgeous.” Kara grins.

Kara settles on her side while Cat took a seat in front of Kara. Cat takes Kara’s hand before asking, “So?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been wanting to tell me something all day, I can feel you shaking every time you’re around me, so what is it?”

“I do _not_ shake around you.” Kara mocks offended.

“You’ve been acting weird and nervous around me all day, so tell me? What’s on your mind right now?” Cat asks.

Kara gulps, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No!” Kara answered immediately.

“Just spill Kara.” Cat encourages.

Kara took a few deep breaths before she starts, “So you know how there are many types of supernatural creatures in our world?”

“Yes, it’s no secret there.”

“Well, I am actually one of them.” Kara confesses.

“What?”

“I’m a witch. I was born a witch, but I hide my powers from the world just so I can fit in.”

Cat smirks, “If this is a joke I’m not amused Kara.”

“I’m not joking. Here.”

Kara snaps her finger and a set of panda pajamas appeared on the bed. Cat stood up, shocked, and took a step back before asking “So you can summon things?”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that, you can call it magic. I can summon things that I want to, or I can do things like set a person on fire, not that I ever wanted to.” Kara laughs nervously at that last part.

Cat manages her thoughts for a few moments before she nods, “Okay…? Is that it?”

“Is that it, what?”

“Is that the only thing you want to tell me?” Cat asks.

And then Kara started rambling again, “Yeah…I understand if you don’t want to continue our relationship, it can be a lot and I know some people might be scared of what I’d do to them and also I-“ before Kara can ramble any longer Cat cut her off,

“Kara wait, I don’t want to break up with you. I don’t mind if you’re a witch or a vampire or a human, I like Kara Danvers, and as long as you’re still the Kara Danvers I know, I want to be with you.”

“Really?” Kara bit her lip, and at the moment, she looks like a small girl confronting a parent.

“I mean, we’re gonna need to talk more about what you can do and what you shouldn’t do, but I still love you, and I still want to be with you.” Cat says, before climbing on bed and into Kara’s lap and kisses her.

They held each other for a few moments before Cat broke the bubble, “Now, about your magic skills, you can summon whatever?”

“Anything that I can think of, yeah, but not living things though.”

“And you can cast magic spells?” Cat asks again.

“Yes. How do you think I always have your hot coffee prepared? I make it hot right before I go into your office.” Cat laughs at that, and all this time she thinks Kara just runs really fast.

“Are you gonna ride a broom to my place now?” Cat teases.

Kara giggles, “Okay which _era_ do you think I’m from? I can summon a pair of wings, or just any other _modern_ way of flying.”

Cat nods and then she starts to nuzzle Kara’s neck, leaving kisses here and there before sucking on Kara’s pulse point, knowing how that always drives her crazy, “You think we can use your magic for some other, _stuff_?”

Kara moans, “I can think of a few things…”

“Good, cause we have all night to explore your _skills_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at AUs so I tried to stick as close to canon as possible, so I made this into a very typical SuperCat fanfic but have Kara come out as a Witch instead of coming out as Supergirl. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected but I hope you still enjoy reading it. :)


End file.
